heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Star Squadron Vol 1 1
:* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * * * * & * * :* :* :* :* :* :* & the Thunderbolt :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * :* Locations: * ( ) * :* * * :* * :* * :* :* * :* Items: * * Vehicles: * USS Arizona * (genuine) Japanese warplanes: ** Aichi D3A2 "Val" dive-bombers, several squadrons of them ** Mitsubishi A6M "Zero" fighter planes, several squadrons of them * Per Degaton's submersible aircraft carrier ** (fake) submersible Mitsubishi Zeros, a squadron of them | Notes = * Reprinted in Showcase Presents: All-Star Squadron #1. * This storyline continues from the 2nd story of * The events from this issue take place on December 7th, 1941, the day the Japanese attacked the U.S. naval base at Pearl Harbor. * Hawkman had to have flown at a speed approaching 225 mph to get to New York City from Washington DC in "well over an hour." * Danette Reilly will soon become the new Firebrand. * The Shining Knight & Winged Victory chronologically appeared last in . * Per Degaton explains that he time-traveled from the year 1947 in this issue. ** King Bee's presence in this issue's story is due to an act of time-travel on the part of Per Degaton. At this point in time, Elmer Pane is still an exterminator, and will not embark on his criminal career until 1943. ** Professor Zodiak's presence in this issue's story is due to an act of time-travel on the part of Per Degaton. At this point in time, Zobar Zodiak is still a master of chemistry and mechanics, and a dabbler in the occult sciences, and will not embark on his criminal career until 1948. ** Sky Pirate's presence in this issue's story is due to an act of time-travel on the part of Per Degaton. At this point in time, Sky Pirate's criminal career, of 1947, had seemingly not yet begun.Green Lantern#27 ** Solomon Grundy's presence in this issue's story is due to an act of time-travel on the part of Per Degaton. At this point in time, Grundy is still lying inert at the bottom of Slaughter Swamp and will not make his debut until 1944. ** Wotan's presence in this issue's story is due to an act of time-travel on the part of Per Degaton. Wotan's actual whereabouts at this point in time are unclear. It is known that he had been been, earlier in the same year, seemingly killed in his second confrontation with Doctor Fate. Per Degaton found and extracted him, in the late 1940s, from an extra-dimensional limbo. It is unclear how Wotan got there, or how he survived his apparent death circa August 1941, or how Per Degaton was able to find and extract him. * Tom Revere appeared last in . He appears next in . * Rod Reilly and Slugger Dunn were regular characters featured in the Firebrand stories in Police Comics. Both are apparently killed in this issue, and now have risked their own lives to save each other's "for the last time." ** Rod Reilly and Slugger Dunn continued to appear in Police Comics until until the end of the Firebrand series, in , at which time both were still alive. This apparently took place on a parallel world, the Quality Universe. | Trivia = * Issue includes an advertisement for Hostess Fruit Pies featuring Batgirl in "Fruit Pies for Magpies". * Rod Reilly and Slugger Dunn were stationed aboard the USS Arizona, a Pennsylvania-class battleship that was sunk during the attack on Pearl Harbor. * Sammy Baugh was an actual quarterback for the Washington Redskins. He passed away on December 17th, 2008. * The cover format is homaged in . ]] | Recommended = | Links = }} References